The Daughter he Didn’t Know He Wanted
by 2Racers2-Paige
Summary: Barry had a one night stand with a girl when he was 16. He was so young and he did it out of anger. He did it because his adoptive dad was doing what any normal dad would do but Barry hated it. Joe was not his real dad he never will be. So Barry went to a party. There were people every where it definitely was not just a high school party.
1. chapter 1

**The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

Barry was running home as perusal. But one day when he got home he saw someone he didn't expect to see. He saw his daughter. At the time he didn't know she was his daughter. But this is the story of how a 12 year old girl found her dad and pushed her new step mom to marry her dad.

When Barry got to his door he would usually just run inside but he was stopped by a little girl about to knock on his apartment door. She was tall and thinish. She had dirty blonde hair and had black glasses. Her hair was in a side swept braid and had a blonde piece of hair falling out.

Barry almost tripped, had to stop so fast. So the anonymous girl didn't find out that he was the flash. When Barry said "Um... can I help you?" She almost had a heart attack, because she didn't hear him running up to her. But when you're running at the speed of sound it's kinda hard for anyone else to hear you. When he said that she responded "Depends are you Barry Allen?" She knew the answer but she didn't want to come of too strong too soon.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh my name is Maddison. And... I'm um... this might sound crazy and next to impossible but. I'm your daughter."

It took Barry a long time, well at least for a speedster to process what this random girl just said.

But he finally said "Um... what do you mean your my daughter?"

"Well... it's easier if I just tell you the story from the beginning. So can I come in?"

 **Okay really short first chapter but just an intro to see interest. I'll post the next chapter in 2 days if I get 2 reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reaching the review goal enjoy.**

 **The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 2**

When Barry let Madison in she stood in the doorway looking around. He had an old green couch in the living room. There was a pretty good sized tv on an wood tv stand. She saw the pictures hanging up and saw one with him and Iris when they were kids. She wondered who they were. None of them looked like Barry. Mabye He was adopted? She turned to ask but stopped when she saw the still shocked look on his face.

Barry pulled himself back together and did the polite thing and asked "Do you want something to drink?" Not really sure what to ask a kid who just told him he was her dad. Then all of a sudden he started to think how he could be her dad. He thought about her age she looked around 12ish mabye? Then it hit him that party when he was 16. She looked like her a tiny bit. That could be where the streaks of blonde hair came from. She definitely looked like Barry though.

Madison answered "No I'm fine thanks"

"Ok do you want to just get started then?" Barry said

"Sure"

"Ok where should I start? Um... well my mom left me at an orphanage about 15 miles from here when I was born. I don't even think she wanted me in the slightest bit. But anyway, when I had my 6 birthday I called one of the people there mommy and she had to explain to me that I don't have a mom. Ever since then I've been trying to find my mom. 2 years later I gave up on that, but on my 12th birthday a month ago I started looking for my dad, you. And now here I am.

She kept thinking to herself I hope he is my dad and I'm not just telling all this to just a random guy. Well... I guess he is just a random guy but whatever.

Barry couldn't think what else to do but take her to Caitlin and make positive Madison was really his daughter and then figure out what to do next.

Come on come on Barry though over and over in his head as he waited for Caitlin to pick up. When she pick up Barry said "Hey um... Cait I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what you need Bar?"

"Well you see this little girl showed up at my door step and she thinks I'm her dad."

"So you need me to do a blood test?"

"Hey thanks. Oh and can you please come pick us up. I would run but, you know."

"Yeah I'll be there in about 20 minuets. Bye."

 **Thanks for reading leave a review down below so I know you want me to keep going.**

 **Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 3**

Barry hung up and wondered if Madison was going to come in the car with 2 people she didn't know. He half hoped she would, but if she didn't that would also be good cause that meant she wasn't going get in scar with a psychopath. Barry walked back into the living room. He said "Hey...um so my friend Caitlin Snow is going to come pick us up."

"Okay. What for?"

"Well... I um... I'm not saying that you're lying or anything but just to make 100% positive that you are my daughter. So we're... going to take a blood test. Okay?"

"Yay. Sure... I um... guess so."

Not knowing what she had just agreed to, about 15 minuets later she got in the back seat of Caitlins' car and Barry got in the passenger seat. The car ride was pretty much silent the whole time except when Madison sneezed and it broke the silence for a second. Then it was back to the awkward silence that filled the whole car until they finally got to S.T.A.R Labs. Wait S.T.A.R Labs? What are we doing here? She wondered to herself. When thy got inside she said "So are we just taking a pi...t." she stopped talking when she saw the med bay. She took a deep breath and said "We're doing it here?"

"Ya. Caitlin is a certified doctor. She'll take care of us."Barry said. Barrys' words didn't help much. She didn't like doctors to begin with and she certainly didn't like doctors that that weren't in a oh I don't know hospital? "Are you still okay with it?"

"Oh ya I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."Caitlin led her over to the bed that was set up. Madison jumped on it and Caitlin went to get the stuff she needed.When she came back in Madison saw the needle she had in her hand, and just about ran out the door. She jumped off the bed and sprinted over to Barry.

"I'm not good with... um... I don't like..." try to say the word, but it wasn't coming out.

Caitlin already knew what she was trying to say. She told her "Hey it's okay. You know I used to be scared of needles too. But when I went in one day for my shots I realized it didn't even hurt at all. Especially if you do exactly what I ask you to do. Okay?"

When Caitlin was done talking Barry mouthed to her thank you. Caitlin smiled and nodded as a response.

"So what do you say are you ready?" Barry said

"Um..."

Caitlin said "The sooner we start the faster we'll be done. So you can go back to Barrys' house."

Madison took another deep breath and said "It's now or never so let's start."

 **Thank you all for reading. Keep up the reviews and remember I'm only 12 so I'm really sorry if it's awful. I'm also not going to be updating every other day, because my school is about to start. I also play softball so I'm really busy. I will start posting every Wednesday from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for keeping up the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

 **The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 4**

"Ok just take a deep breath. It'll all be over with before you even know it started." Caitlin told Madison in order to get her to relax. Madison followed Caitlin's' instructions and took a deep breath while squeezing Barrys' hand as hard as possible. The moment she did that Barry automatically knew she was his daughter. He didn't need a silly blood test to tell him that. Even if she wasn't his daughter he now wanted with all his strength for her to be his daughter.

When Caitlin saw Madison take a deep breath and squeeze Barrys hand she first thought how cute that looked but then reality caught up with her and she knew she better start. She did it as fast as possible and she finished when Madison exhaled. "Okay that's it. You're done." Caitlin said

"What that's it really?"

"Yep. See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"No I actually didn't really feel it."

Barry piped up and said "You did really good kid." He felt like those words were the worst words of encouragement. It was the best he could do.

Later that day...

Barry and Madison hung out at S.T.A.R. Labs until about an hour after Caitlin told them the test results. The next few minutes of Barry and Madison's life's would never be the same again. Caitlin came in with a pretty normal look on her face, so Barry wasn't sure what the results were. "Hey what are you guys up to?" Caitlin asked

"Oh nothing much just playing a game." Barry couldn't think of what a 12 year old girl would possibly want to do. So when Barry told her he'd go get a game from the basement he really ran to a store and grabbed the first game he saw. When he got back in a matter of seconds he had unwrapped the game and brought it back into the cortex where they were hanging out. When he set the game down he realized it was candy land. He felt so stupid. Why would she want to play a little kid game?

"Candy land." Madison read aloud in a puzzled tone. "What's that?" She asked

"Ha ha very funny. I know it's a stupid game but it's all we had in the basement."

"What? No seriously what's candy land?"

"Well its a game and you have to get to the end before your opponent. I think."

"Okay sounds easy enough. Let's get started."

"Do you have the test results?" Madison asked Caitlin in a very excited voice.

"Well in a matter of fact I do." There was a long pause and it was really awkward, but Caitlin was waiting for either Barry or Madison to ask her.

"Well what does it say?" Madison finally asked

"In short it says there's a 100% chance Barry is your father." Caitlin let out a big grin. Barry sat there in aw he wasn't sure how he felt about this. And Madison jumped up and gave Caitlin a big hug and walked over to Barry and said "what now?"

 **Okay really short chapter but the next will hopefully be longer. I really wanted to put it out in time so sorry that it came out soooo late but a least it's out. As always keep up the reviews or I won't post new chapters. Thanks to all who read and enjoy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 5**

Barry sat on the chair with a blank expression. When Madison asked that question he didn't know the answer. Was there even a correct answer? If there was l'd never know. He thought to himself.

"B-D-Barry. Sorry I didn't know what to call you. I'll just call you Barry for now" Madison thought aloud. Barry still sat there. "Caitlin? Is he okay?"

"Barry are you there? Hello!!!" Caitlin was shouting

"What? Oh sorry." Barry said once he snapped back to the real world.

"I said what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Wait what time is it?" Barry said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Shot"

"What?" Madison asked

"What time do you have to be back to the orphanage?"

"Umm... 8:00. What time is it?" Madison had a panicked look on her face now.

"7:30" Barry said back with the same look on his face too. Millions of things kept racing through his mind. Should I tell her? Would she be safer if I told her or if I didn't tell her?

"Hey Cait can I talk to you" Barry said as he jerked his head towards the hallway.

"Ya sure"

Barry looked around the corner to make sure Madison wasn't ease dropping. When the coast was clear he said "What should I do? Should I tell her now and hope she doesn't get hurt if someone finds out about my ... _Secret."_

I Don't know Barry. You're going to have to decide that yourself. The only thing I'll say is it didn't turn out very well last time you were in a situation like this one." Barry knew she was referring to Iris and how mad she was when she found out. But hey she got over it and now they're married. Barry still had many doubts. The number one doubt that kept running in his mind was I've only known her less than 24 hours. He had no idea how she would react to him being the Flash.

Madison came running into the hallway. "Hey I don't know if you noticed but we have 15 minuets to get to a place that is well. 1 hour away!"

Barry gave one more look at Caitlin and then he decided she'll find out soon enough. "Here goes nothing" He said "Madison I need to tell you something."

"Well whatever it is you better tell me fast." Madison replied.

"This might sound crazy well scratch that it is crazy. Madison I-I'm the F-Flash." Barry said very seriously

"Ha Ha Ha very funny but we really have to go now."

"No. Madison I'm not joking. This is serious."

"Wait what? You've got to be kidding me. You're not the flash." She said skeptically

"Yes I am" Barry said while vibrating his hand to show her he wasn't lying.

 **Okay so this chapter was short too but hey at least you get a chapter. Thank you for reading and remember if I don't get anymore reviews I won't post again on Wednesday. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 6**

"No no no this can't be happening right now. You are not the flash. This isn't real." Madison said

Caitlin could see she was starting to panic. "Hey we need you to calm down okay. Take beep breaths. Slow down your breathing." She told her

The panic was getting worse really fast. "You're huh n-not huh huuh the flash huh this isn't real." Madison said while gasping for air. She was taking the air in way too fast. Caitlin was starting to worry now but not as much as Barry. He had no idea how help her where as for Caitlin she did. All Barry knew was that she needed to slow down her breathing but what he really wanted to know was how comfort her, how to make her feel better, and how to be her dad. Barry didn't realize he was just standing there with a blank look on his face. He heard Caitlin yelling at him.

"Barry Barry!!! I need you stay calm. I can't let you have a panic attack too! Barry!"

Barrys mind was going crazy her could hear Caitlin yelling but her couldn't make out what she was saying. It all was just echoes. When he got a slight gripe on reality he was able to make out the words "Barry you need to calm down!!" At least that's what he thought she said. Hearing the panic in Caitlin's voice was terrifying. He knew it was the most important thing right now though. He had to do it if not for him than for Madison. She needed him right now more than anything. Barry took one deep breath and clawed his was back to reality. "What do you need" he said to Caitlin

"I need you to try to calm her down any way you can think of." There was a long pause "Barry are you still there."

"Yeah. Okay." He now turned to Madison. "Hey kid." He tried to say as calm as possible. "We need I need you to calm down take nice long deep breaths okay. Can you do that for me?" Madison was still breathing pretty heavy but when she heard Barrys voice it started to slow down. "That's it. Nice deep breaths. Good." Barry said as soon as heard her breathing was starting to slow down. Caitlin turned towards Barry and mouthed you've got this to him. Barry gave her an appreciative look and mouthed back at her thank you.

When Madison stopped having a panic attack and came back to her senses she looked at Barry and said "So this is really happening. Okay... I don't know w-what."

Then Barry cut her off and pulled Madison into a hug and said "We'll figure out all that later. But I have to take you back now or someone will think you got kid napped."

"They won't think you kid napped me after we tell them you're my dad. She laughed. "Wait? Are you not not going to tell them you're my dad!" Madison yelled at Barry

"Hey hey calm down. It's going to be okay. I'll bring you back tonight and we'll tell them. You still might have to stay there for a little while after that though. Okay?"

"Okay" Madison said with a sigh.

 **Really short chapter but they're going to the orphanage next chapter so I had to cut it off short. Remember if I don't get any more reviews then I won't post the next chapter. Thanks for reading even if it's horrible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not posting sooner**

 **I had writers block.**

 **The Daughter He Didn't Know He Wanted**

 **Chapter 7**

"So how is this going to work? Do you just pick me up and start running? Or." Abbigale asked almost too excited

"Whoa, whoa. Yes, I'll pick you up and run. Oh and you might want to keep your eyes closed." He said after he had quickly changed into his Flash suit. 

"Why d-."she tried saying. But she was cutof by Barry picking her up, and they were gone. It all happened so fast Madison didn't have time to close her eyes. By the time they got there she figured out why Barry had told her to close her eyes. As soon as Barry let her down she ran to ally way next to the orphanage and started puking her guts out in a big metal trash can.

"Did you forget to close your eyes?"

Madison responded with a groan. 

A little while after she stopped throwing up. She walked ip to Barry and told him "You're going to pay for this." In a joking manner. 

Barry laughed and said "Hey. I warned you to close your eyes."

"But you didn't give me time to close them." Abbigale said in defense. Still joking however. 

After she had stopped feeling nauseous they walked in. After of course Barry had changed back into his normal clothes. 

The ladies at the front desk didn't greet them how quite Barry had expected them to. It was actually extremely rude. "Where have you been young lady!?" The first woman ask. She was a short little old lady. Her hair was turning gray, and she had a pink floral dress. There was a name tag on her dress that read "Susan". 

"No doubt he was responsible for this." The younger woman said. (she didn't have a name tag on her shirt.) 

"Hey!" Barry interjected. 

Madison now looked up at Barry and mouthed "sorry".

"No one asked for your opinion." The first woman said. 

"Bu-"

"I said be quite. This has nothing to do with you." She said this time raising her voice slightly. 

"If I may." Barry said getting slightly annoyed now and now liking how the conversation was progressing. "But this has everything thing to do with her."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm her father." Barry said this in the most confident way he had said anything in a long time. When Barry said that Madison couldn't help but smile. Not just because he said in such a way, but because of the way the two ladies from behind the desk faces looked. 

**Again I'm sooooo sorry that this took me so long to write and because of the length. What do you think will happen next. As always make sure to leave a review so I know you want me to keep going. This time the review goal will be 5 reviews for a new chapter.**


End file.
